


A Holiday More Meaningless than President’s Day

by Girl_Back_There



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And There Are Plenty I'm Sure, Angst and Feels, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Has Feels And He Doesn't Know What To Do, Fluff, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson (mentioned) - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_Back_There/pseuds/Girl_Back_There
Summary: Clint has a minor problem. Despite seeing all the advertisements and heart decorations everywhere, Clint hasn’t thought about Valentine’s Day. Now he is wondering if the Russian spy/assassin/all-around-badass he has been secretly banging like a faulty screen door for the last few months wants to celebrate the holiday.Since Bucky wants to keep their thing a secret, does that mean he doesn't want to celebrate? Would Bucky be upset if Clint treated today as a normal Sunday? Does Clint want to treat today as a normal Sunday? And even if Bucky does acknowledge the holiday, how does one handle this day with a fuck-buddy? Clint is nowhere near psychologically mature enough to handle these things.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	A Holiday More Meaningless than President’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a Valentine's Day fic and the holiday was nearly two weeks ago. But I didn't get this idea until Valentine's Day when chatting with the awesome people on the Winterhawk Olympic Bang Discord Server. I figured you lovelies wouldn't mind. 
> 
> This is my first time writing a Winterhawk fic. Trying to get some practice with writing more in Clint's voice for a couple of Bangs coming up (including WHOB)! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Stay safe, love you all, and hope to be posting more in the future!

"I thought you hated Valentine's Day?" Clint scoffs as he picks up the ridiculous-looking heart-shaped box of chocolates and waves them at Natasha.

"I do. It is a capitalist holiday meant to sell candy and cards while restaurants overcharge for basic hors d'oeuvre. It is completely devoid of all real emotion and the single most useless holiday after President's Day." Natasha barely takes a breath during her tirade.

"Ooookaaaay," is all Clint can say in response. He has heard this rant more than a few times, but his confusion comes from why his best friend has a box of chocolates, a greeting card covered in cheesy hearts, and is steaming her best (read: sexiest) red dress.

"But Sam loves this stupid day, so…" she gestures to the dress and Clint understands. Natasha is pulling out the stops for her boyfriend because she loves him. Clint melts a little at the idea of Nat’s closet romanticism. He knows she is complaining, but inside she is all about the cheesiness of the day.

Then a slight moment of panic sets in. Despite seeing all the advertisements and the explosion of pink and red decorations everywhere, Clint hasn’t thought about Valentine’s Day. Since this Russian spy/assassin/all-around-badass whose apartment he is currently in is celebrating this holiday, what about the other one? The one Clint has been secretly banging like a faulty screen door for the last few months.

"Shit," Clint mutters under his breath. Natasha arches one perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. Clint is sure Nat knows exactly what he is thinking right now. He hasn't told her, or anyone, about him and Bucky, as per Bucky's request. Clint reasons Natasha knows because he assumes she can read minds. 

Well, her (supposed) telepathy was about to get bombarded with all sorts of questions. He figures if she doesn’t like them, then she shouldn’t have been reading his mind in the first place.

Since Bucky wants to keep their thing a secret, does that mean he doesn't want to celebrate Valentine's Day? Would Bucky be upset if Clint treated today as a normal Sunday? Does Clint want to treat today as a normal Sunday?

And even if Bucky does acknowledge the holiday, how does one handle Valentine's Day with a fuck-buddy? Clint thinks maybe he should get Bucky new handcuffs. (They did break their last pair.) Or chocolate flavored lube? An anal plug with a heart-shaped handle?

Clint is nowhere near psychologically mature enough to handle these things. He would go ask Steve about how Bucky would do Valentine’s Day way back when, but Steve is busy sprucing up for his date with Tony. 

Plus, Steve might start asking questions as to why Clint cares about how Bucky would like to normally spend the day. The recently recovered Hydra asset was very clear that no one should know about them, but Steve ESPECIALLY shouldn’t know.

Clint tries not to let the hurt linger that Bucky wants their thing to be a secret. The archer is more than happy to keep the sexy, fun times with the formerly brainwashed assassin from the golden retriever look alike. The last thing Clint wants is Captain America questioning him about his intentions with his recently discovered to still be alive bestie. And Tony would absolutely egg Steve’s protectiveness on. Stark has made his Authoritative Cap kink a very well-known thing in the tower. All the Avengers have walked in on Tony’s post-mission blowjobs more times than any of them have wanted to admit.

Hopping from one foot to the next, Clint continues to watch Natasha get ready while debating what in the hell to do about today and Bucky.

“Clint,” Nat gives a sympathetic sigh and asks in her most sincere voice, “do you want to talk about it?”

“No? Maybe?” Clint flops onto Nat’s bed as he lets out a groan of frustration. “I don’t know. My balls may get cut off if I do and I'm very fond of my balls right where they are.”

“Maybe you should try and talk it out with whoever it is you are having an issue with,” Natasha says slowly like she is addressing a child. 

Clint may be an American spy/assassin/all-around-badass who never misses a target, but emotionally, he is somewhere around the age of a small child. Clint raises his head enough to give his best friend a look that conveys as much. 

“Fine. Don’t talk it out. Continue to dance around on indecisive feet while I go and have a” Nat heaves a giant sigh of faux-annoyance as she gives herself one last once over in the mirror, “romantic dinner with my boyfriend who loves a dumb holiday.”

“Sap,” Clint mutters as Natasha sweeps up the box of candy and card in her arms and heads towards her apartment door, leaving Clint behind to his floundering. “You look amazing, by the way,” he calls out because Clint may be a dumpster fire, but he is a good friend.

“I know,” the stunning redhead calls back.

Clint lays on Nat’s bed for a while before getting up and pacing the sparsely decorated apartment. Passing through the kitchen, he helps himself to some of the Russsian’s vodka. Clint is seriously debating hiding here all night. Avoiding the issue of what to do about today and the feelings he doesn’t want to acknowledge sounds like a perfect plan. Bucky loves Nat, both have weirdly bonded over their time as brainwashed tools of bad people, but he isn’t going to come bursting into her place for no reason as Clint does. Bucky likes his balls where they are. The man he is fucking likes them there too. 

The only downside Clint sees with his plan is Lucky is still in his apartment, and he wouldn’t mind some cuddles from his pizza-loving dog since he isn’t going to get any kind of cuddling anywhere else that night. He looks up at the vents and wonders if Lucky would be opposed to crawling around in them to avoid any run-ins with secret lovers.

And his hiding like a coward plan would have worked too if it wasn’t for that meddling Tony Stark.

Clint barely gets a few sips of his pilfered vodka before the billionaire bursts into Nat’s front door. Apparently, he doesn’t care about his balls staying right where they are.

“Oh, good. You’re here,” Tony says as he grabs Clint’s arm and begins to drag him out the door. “I need you for an experiment.”

“What experiment, Tony?” Clint cautiously inquires as he tries to keep up with Tony’s pace. “Nat told me ’m not allowed to play with prototype arrow tips without her and Pepper’s express approvals. You know this.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Tranq a handful of interns…” Tony shakes his head in annoyance and Clint agrees with the sentiment. It wasn’t like those college students didn’t volunteer for an experiment. And Stark made sure they were properly compensated. “This is something different. It won’t get us in trouble with Itsy Bitsy or boss lady,” the man who claims to be a genius for the ages promises as they board the elevator down to the labs.

“Alright, but Jarvis,” Clint looks up at the elevator ceiling.

“Yes, Agent Barton,” the AI drolls.

“Please note that you saw me reminding Stark of Nat and Pep’s warning. I don’t want to get in trouble in case it is actually dangerous.”

Tony starts to bristle at the accusation but then gives a nod of conceit at the archer’s need to cover his bases. Clint has been chastised for helping the billionaire in his experiments that were supposed to be harmless before.

When the elevator doors open into the lab, Clint is shocked to see Bucky sitting at one of Tony’s workbenches, looking effortlessly sexy in head-to-toe black and a little confused as to why he is there.

“We aren’t testing new weapons are we, cause we need the ladies’ approval for that too after the taser gun incident,” Clint says in a panic that wasn’t completely to do with getting roped into trouble by Iron Man. Avoiding Bucky until the holiday had passed was now out the window.

“I told him that, but he assures me ’s not a weapons test,” Bucky shrugs.

Clint takes a long look at his fuck-buddy, hoping to garner any clues as to how to act, but the former spy’s face gives nothing away. It is something Clint is still getting used to, seeing all of Bucky’s face without his hair acting as a shield. Bucky electing to cut his hair a little over a week ago.

Before coming to the tower, the man on the run would wear it down and in his face to keep from being recognized. Bucky may look handsome with his dark locks styled in a modern version of his pre-war coif, but Clint misses having all that hair to pull while the super-soldier is on his knees in front of him. 

“I need you guys as taste testers,” Tony says as DUM-E rolls over with two silver-wrapped candy bar looking packages. “And I’m in a hurry so could you eat these and tell me if they are good.” The bot lets out a string of beeps as he extends the packages to the two unwilling testers.

“What is it?” Bucky cautiously reaches for one.

“And is it poisonous?” Clint quickly tacks on as he takes the other bar from DUM-E.

Tony impatiently sighs, “they are a protein bar prototype I’ve been working on with Bruce.” He starts to wave his hands impatient to get the two men to do what he dragged them down to his lab for. “The ones Steve eats to get all his nutrition needs are like chewing on cardboard. My fellow science bro and I have been working on a better-tasting one for him and, well, you,” he gestures to Bucky, “since your required calorie intake is nearly as much as his.” 

Bucky gives a surprise smile and Clint feels himself soften towards Stark. The egomaniacal inventor may have been doing this for his boyfriend mostly, but Clint could appreciate that he was also thinking of his guy.

Clint gives an internal wince at the realization that in his mind he referred to Bucky as his guy. Bucky is not his guy. Bucky is his fuck-buddy. His secret fuck-buddy. Clint tries to tell himself the feeling in the pit of his stomach is fear of eating something potentially gross. And nothing else.

“We also want to send the new protein bars to places where proper food and nutrition are difficult to get,” Tony’s continued explanation interrupts Clint’s morse thoughts. “I want to surprise Steve with a few after dinner and tell him all about the new project for the Avengers’ Care Initiative.”

“That...That’s nice actually,” Bucky says with an appreciative/stunned look at Tony. “Those bars he forces on us are the worst,” he mutters as he peels back the silver foil covering the bar.

“За любовь,” Bucky toasts before taking a large bite. Clint nods and follows suit.

The protein bar is pretty good. The texture is far better than the ones S.H.I.E.L.D. doled out before missions and there is a slightly sweet lemon flavor. Clint hums a shock-surprise sound as he munches. A still chewing Bucky gives the apprehensive Tony a thumbs up.

“Excellent,” Tony rubs his hands together in excitement. “You two should save the rest of those bars. They’ll make for a great recharge snack during your sex marathons,” he quips as directs DUM-E to box up a few bars.

Clint chokes on the remnants of his bite and doubles over in a coughing fit. Bucky becomes terrifyingly still. 

“Tony,” the super-soldier says in a dangerously low voice. “What are you talking about?”

“I just figured you and P.T. Bendy over here would be celebrating tonight with all sorts of sexy times like the rest of us,” Tony says, not realizing the panic he just caused.

Bucky turns to Clint and arches an eyebrow. Silently questioning as to how Stark knows. Clint shrugs in return. He’s just as shocked.

“Oh, please,” Tony scoffs at their silent conversation. “There is precious little going on in the tower that I don’t know about.”

Both men’s heads snap back to the billionaire.

“Who else knows?” Bucky questions in a growl. Clint understands Bucky only cares about one person not finding out and that familiar sting of being a dirty secret, the one he consistently denies to himself ever feeling, hits him in the chest. It can’t be ignored now.

“Everyone,” Tony says nonchalantly as he fusses with the bow on Steve’s gift. “Natasha knows cause she knows all. Sam probably knows cause Nat probably told him. Bruce, Rhodey, and Pep know cause they are my homies,” Clint facepalms at Tony’s use of ‘homies’. Angst be damn, that was just embarrassing for Clint to hear.

“Does Steve know,” Bucky demands in that cold tone that makes Clint shiver in a bad way.

“Duh, I tell Steve everything,” Tony mocks the silly question. 

“Really,” Clint pipes up, forgetting for a moment he is having an attack of the feels at Bucky’s anger, “everything? Cause there’s a few things I can think of that I know you haven’t told‘m ‘bout.”

Tony shoots his team member a withering look. “Okay, not every little thing, but the important things I don’t keep from him.” He turns to Bucky and shrugs like the bomb he is dropping is no big deal, “so, yeah, Steve knows.”

Clint watches as Bucky’s face becomes blank as a statue. The archer feels his heart sink into his stomach where the bite of the protein bar sits like lead. This is the end, he knows it. Bucky is freaking out Steve knows and will probably break things off to calm his best friend down. 

Deep down, Clint knew this fuck-buddy arrangement between them was always going to end at some point, but he didn’t think that point was going to be today. He was hoping they would have a little more time for Clint to get his feelings under control and ready for the end.

Finally realizing the trouble he just caused, Tony sighs at the two men. 

“Steve has known for some time, Buckaroo,” the inventor says in an uncharacteristically soft voice. “He figures you aren’t doing anything you don’t want to do or making Clint do anything he doesn’t want to do. The Capman is trying to give you some space like you asked him to do after all the crazy hovering he did when you came to live here.”

Bucky still doesn’t look too convinced at Stark’s assurances. Tony scoffs again and starts to text on his phone.

“Don’t believe me? Ask him yourself,” Tony says as his phone vibrates. “He’s on his way to the lab now.”

“Thought you guys had reservations you needed t’catch,” Clint mumbles, flinching at how chastised he sounds. “Some fancy restaurant or somethin’.” 

It is taking all of Clint’s willpower to not look over at Bucky’s face. He is afraid of what look might be there. Afraid to show his soon-to-be-former lover what emotion might be showing on his face.

“Please, like time is going to be an issue,” Tony snorts. “Do you really think any restaurant is going to cancel my reservation for a petty reason like being late? I’m Tony fucking Stark.”

“Language, Tony” Steve’s deep voice rings out as he walks towards the group from the elevator.

“You like it,” Tony purs at his boyfriend. Steve hums and gives Tony a peck on the lips before turning to the other two men.

“What’s going on?” He asks, “I thought we were about to head out. Are we testing new weapons cause you know how-”

“I think the Buckster needs a little Cap time at the moment.” Tony interrupts. “I may have unintentionally caused a minor thing,” Tony waves his hands to gesture to Clint and Bucky. “Clint and I can go up to the lounge if you two wanna talk it out here?”

Clint happily takes the out his team member gives him. Walking towards the elevator, he keeps his head down. Still not wanting to look at Bucky. Not until he can get his emotions off his face. Tony is right on his heels.

The short ride up to the communal lounge with Tony is short and silent. So quiet, Clint snaps his fingers near his hearing aids to make sure they are functioning. It is not normal for the hyper billionaire to be silent for more than a few moments.

As soon as the doors open, Clint makes a beeline for the bar area. He needs tequila and the blissful oblivion that comes with consuming great quantities of it. But the ever meddling Tony grabs the bottle from Clint before he can take a proper swig.

“We drink our feelings using proper glassware in this tower,” he chides as he pulls two tumblers from the cabinet. 

Stark pours them three fingers each of the clear liquor. Clint downs his like as shot as soon as Tony hands it over.

“Yeah, I know that feeling,” Stark mutters into his glass before taking a sip. 

Clint just nods and hands out his glass for more. His friend takes it from him and places it on the counter.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on between you and Mr. Sexy-Murder-Strut other than the obvious dicking down you two are giving each other, but I’m guessing there is something more on your side, maybe?”

“Nope, just a good dickin’ down, like you said” Clint’s voice comes out in a strained tone that doesn’t match the sentiment of his words. Tony makes a sound of disbelief.

“Look, when Steve and I first started, it was this crazed, heat of the moment thing. Afterward, neither one wanted to address it because if you haven’t noticed, we aren’t the best when it comes to expressing our emotions.” 

Clint interrupts Tony’s story with a loud snort. The rest of the Avengers are very aware of how bad those two are at talking it out like grownups. They’ve made Clint look like an emotionally healthy adult on more than a few occasions. And that is saying a lot.

“But,” Tony says loudly, “we did eventually talk it out and realized we both felt the same way about each other. It was scary at first. I didn’t want to push and lose him. But it felt so good when told me he wanted the same things. I’m not saying Blue Steel down there wants what you want, but you are never going to know if you don’t take that chance.”

“And if he doesn’t,” Clint asks in a small voice he doesn’t recognize.

“Then you will know for sure. And it will hurt. But you need to know. Trust me.”

Clint suddenly feels like he is in the _Twilight Zone_. Tony is talking to him about emotions and expressing them. The billionaire that dealt with finding out his weapons were being used nefariously by shutting down the majority of his company during a press conference. The genius who got into a knockdown, drag-out, robot fight with his lifelong best friend because he was too scared to admit the arc reactor in his chest was poisoning him to death.

Tony. Fucking. Stark. Was talking to Clint. About his feelings. It was enough to knock him out of his miserable state for a few moments. 

Just in time for two nonagenarians to walk off the elevator and into the lounge. Clint thinks they both look in good enough spirits. The talk must have gone well.

“Ready, sweetheart,” Steve asks as Tony knocks back the rest of his drink. Tony hums his answer and gives Clint and Bucky a goodbye nod. Steve gives them a small, but cheery wave as he and his date head to the elevator. 

Clint watches them go, still nervous about looking at Bucky. He knows he needs to talk to Bucky. It will be better, in the end, to know what he wants from the two of them. Clint takes a deep breath and turns his head to the man barely two feet from him. Bucky is still staring at the now-closed elevator doors. His face still holds a blank mask, but unlike the one he wore in the lab, this one has the areas around his eyes and mouth relaxed. It almost seems like he is content. Clint tries to not read the look as relief.

“Good talk?” Clint’s voice misses the light tone he was hoping for by a few miles.

“Yeah. I… it was nice,” the skin around Bucky’s eyes crinkle as if the beginnings of a smile were about to form as he turns to look at Clint. “Wanna go to your place? Hangout for a bit?”

It is such a habit to say yes to Bucky’s “hangouts” at Clint’s place and he wants to say it now. They could fuck and not talk. Pretend none of this happened. But he doesn’t say yes. He needs answers. Now seems as good a time as any to get them.

“Bucky," Clint takes another deep breath to steady himself, "I've really enjoyed what we've been doin'. It's great. You're great. The fuckin' is great. Oh God, stop saying great." Clint shakes his head as he mutters the last line at himself.

A small laugh escaped Bucky's lips. "I think the fuckin' and you are pretty great too." 

"Yeah?" The far too hopeful sound in Clint's voice makes him flinch internally.

"Yeah."

"'Kay."

The two men stare at one another for a moment. Clint trying to find the nerve to keep going. Bucky waiting patiently, seemingly sensing the other man has more to say. For a former tortured asset of a Nazi death cult, Bucky is endlessly polite like that and it always makes Clint feel so soft.

"I like you," Clint blurts out. "I know this was just supposed to be us gettin' it on. And I get it. You were…” Clint’s hands start to make a circling gesture without him realizing they were moving. He stops them as soon as he sees the involuntary movement, “you know. And now you’re doin’ your recovery thing."

Bucky nods but remains quiet. Happy to let Clint keep rambling.

“But, I like you, so yeah,” Clint finishes lamely. His body sags in defeat. Words are not Clint’s strong suit.

“I like you too,” Bucky says softly. “And I like the fuckin’ too, but I mostly like being with you. You’re easy to be around. Funny,” Bucky takes a step into Clint’s space, “sweet,” and brushes his fingertips lightly over Clint’s cheek, “and crazy, but in a fun way.”

Clint’s heart is actively trying to leap out of his chest and into the arms of Bucky Barnes. Overjoyed that he feels the same way. But Clint’s dumb brain stops him from doing what his heart is begging him to do. If Bucky likes him in the same way, why keep it all a secret? Clint voices as much to Bucky.

“I didn’t want to tell anyone because I didn’t want Steve to butt in the middle of things. If you haven’t noticed, that Dorito-shaped himbo is a little over-protective.”

Clint laughs and nods. Even before the return of his non-romantic lifemate, Steve had gone to ridiculous lengths to keep everyone on the team from too much harm. He always fails spectacularly with Clint. Lucky for Steve, Clint only managed a few bumps and bruises in their last mission. Only needing a bandage across his nose this time. 

“I get that. Everythin’ okay with you two now?”

“Yeah,” Bucky smiles and nods. “Tin Man was right, Steve’s known the entire time. Didn’t say anythin’ cause he figured I would tell him in my own time. And I woulda told him eventually. When I didn’t think he would freak over it.”

Ready to do what his heart wants, Clint moves forward to close the slight gap between their bodies. Placing his hands on Bucky's shoulder and begins to rub his palms lightly up and down Bucky's chest. Bucky puts his hands on Clint's waist and moves in for a chaste kiss. They stand there for a while, touching and kissing. Enjoying the start of something real between them.

"I think we should go to my place," Clint breathes. Bucky nods and begins to move them towards the elevator.

The trip up is both way too long and incredibly quick. Bucky spends the ride up teasing Clint. Brushing his lips down Clint's neck, only occasionally stopping to leave the barest of kisses or kitten licks in a few spots. Caressing his thighs, but avoiding the growing issue in the archer's pants. The former asset has the gall to laugh at Clint’s pleas for more.

“We’ll get there, sugar,” Bucky chuckles.

But Clint doesn’t want to get there, he wants to be there already. As soon as they tumble into Clint’s place, he pushes Bucky onto the couch and motions for him to stay. Lucky, excited by the commotion starts to bark and jump. Clint runs to the kitchen and grabs the dog’s favorite chew stick to keep him busy. 

With Lucky taken care of, Clint straddles the massive thighs of the former assassin. Burying his hands in the soft locks, Clint claims Bucky’s lips with a passion he had been holding back for some time. Tasting his mouth like it is Clint’s last meal. And Bucky devouring right back. Letting Clint take his time on top of him, grinding down into his groin, before taking back control. 

Putting his enhanced strength to use, Bucky grasps the backs of Clint’s thighs and stands up. The Avenger gasps in Bucky’s mouth at the display of strength and automatically wraps his legs around his waist. Clint is not small and he loves it when Bucky lifts and handles him as if he were.

Walking them back to the bedroom, Bucky seeks more of Clint’s mouth. They continue to kiss as the soldier deftly moves them around obstacles in the chaotic apartment. Kicking the door shut behind him when they make it into the bedroom. Clint unwraps his legs from Bucky and the two make quick work of their clothes. Needing skin-to-skin contact.

Clint has the best Valentine’s Day in his memory. The evening spent exploring each other’s bodies. Sucking, stroking, biting, kissing in every way they could. Having been fucking for some time, they were already intimately familiar with how to give each other what they needed. But this time there was something new to their touches. This wasn’t them looking for a way to get off. The touches were a claim. Clint’s pleasure, his ecstasy belonged to Bucky and vice versa.

Hours later, exhausted and satiated, the two men finally break apart. The only sounds were their heavy breathing, both lacking enough blood in their brains to form words. Eventually, Bucky recovers enough to hobble into the bathroom and get the shower running. They were both too covered and sweat and cum for a washcloth to handle the cleanup. Clint tries to shake his head that he can’t move, but Bucky slowly pulls him from the bed anyway. Placing his hearing aids on the nightstand, Clint stumbles behind Bucky to the shower. His legs still too shaky to hold his weight, Clint can only lean against the shower wall as Bucky takes his time getting them both clean. The two stay under the spray for some time after. Content to hold and kiss one another.

The great thing about a sex marathon is the inevitable feast needed to replace the copious amount of energy expended chasing orgasm after orgasm. Tony was right, the protein bar did help, but more calories are needed. Clint has a half dozen pizzas delivered. Two for him, three for Bucky, and one for Lucky. The three hang out on the couch eating and watching a terrible movie.

“I never understood why people like older romcoms,” Clint breaks the comfortable silence. “These movies literally hate their main characters. The women especially. They're always punished for wanting love. How fucked up is that?”

“You were the one who put on _27 Dresses_ , sweetheart,” Bucky huffs a laugh. “I wanted to watch _So, I Married an Axe Murderer_.”

“Yeah, shoudda put that on,” Clint grumbles as he grabs for the remote. “No idea why I thought this was a better choice.”

They spend the rest of the evening laughing at Mike Meyers mugging for the camera, holding hands, and exchanging the occasional kiss.

“So,” Clint broaches as the credits begin to roll, “just to be sure, we’re, like, boyfriends now, right?”

“Boyfriends sounds good,” Bucky nods with a smile. Clint breathes a small sigh of relief that quickly becomes a yawn. “Let’s get the sheets changed and some shut-eye. Tomorrow, we gotta face the rest of the group and break the news before Tony does.”

“Sounds good,” Clint yawns again. “I don’t want Stark announcing our relationship with some kind of crude banner or celebration. Nat’s gonna kill me when she realizes she didn’ know first.”

“Please, that woman is omniscient. She probably already knows you are officially my fella,” Bucky says as he gets up and stretches. Clint preens at being called Bucky’s fella.

After clean sheets are on the bed, the new couple fall into a deep sleep. Bucky curled around Clint. 

Tony indeed advertises the new relationship to the rest of the tower residents with a video announcement that plays on everyone’s screens the next morning. It is as raunchy and full of innuendo as they feared. 

Natasha sends up a case of lube as a congratulatory present with a gift receipt dating back to a week after they first started hooking up.

“Told ya,” Bucky says as he waives the paper around, “omniscient.” 

Clint barks a laugh before giving his boyfriend a big kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumbler](https://gotlostonmywayhome.tumblr.com/)! I like to post snippets from future fics there. I'm working on a Vampire Bucky/Pre-Serum Steve as well as another fun/sexy Winterhawk fic and I'm very excited.


End file.
